


A Potter Poem

by DiagonAlly185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiagonAlly185/pseuds/DiagonAlly185
Summary: I wanted to post something to celebrate finally getting an account. This is a poem that is basically a short summary of the Harry Potter series. If you haven't read all of them, it might be a spoiler but it's probably things you know already anyways.





	A Potter Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got an account yesterday. I wanted to post something but I didn't have any fics written. So, I dug out this poem that I wrote for LA a couple months ago. Enjoy! (I hope you do)

Born at July’s end,  
Destined to conquer the Dark Lord.  
For his life he has to fend -  
But whose death does this story move toward?

For “neither can live while the other survives”  
Says the prophecy made by a seer.  
They should both fear for their lives  
Especially as the final battle draws near!

Then Harry finds out it has to end with his death  
It had been planned that way all along.  
Though he does take his final breath,  
He doesn’t stay dead for very long!

In the end, Harry killed Voldemort  
And cut his dark reign of terror short.

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Please?


End file.
